Lost and Delirious
by RosarioRome
Summary: PeaceTurbulence yet there is war.Whispers were heard,a truth confronted,a secret.Why should they hideaway when he has given her everything he's got?More important why would someone try and take it all away?
1. His Gift and Engagement

**Lost and Delirious **

_**by Emma**_

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Harry Potter stuff, but I don't, okay!_**

**_A/N: I hope you like it read and review!_**

_Ch1 His gift and Engagement_

Bright stars shined through the windows of the Weasley house where Harry and Hermione currently resided. Well at least for now, summer was coming to an end they were excited to go back to Hogwarts where their sixth year at the infamous castle awaited them.

"Hermione hurry it up where gonna be late" cried Ron from downstairs in the living room. Harry was sitting on the couch with Ginny at his side. He felt sleepy, Hermione had been in the loo forever.

"I'm coming…Ronald!" she yelled not in the angry or frustrated way she usually did.

"Women" Ron muttered. Harry and Ginny were sitting lopsided napping when Mrs. Weasley bust into the living room with a confused expression as she turned to look at the beautiful display in the living room.

She tiptoed through the room until she found her way up to Ron, "what in Merlin's beard is taking you children so long?" "We have to leave NOW!" said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

Just at the precise moment Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, she wore a long black dress not too showy, but just right.

Ron looked at her with his mouth hanging, then recomposed himself and said "you look lovely".

"Thanx" she said in return, her eyes went to Mrs. Weasley who was a bit flustered.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I couldn't remember the right charm for my hair." Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione's hair it looked beautiful "it's quite alright dear good use of time, shall we go?" she asked turning to Harry and Ginny who were now joining Fred and George in conversation.

"Alright kiddos grab your brooms" Mr. Weasley announced. But after having heard everyone complain about hair and clothes getting wrinkly he said with a laugh, "I'm kidding, we wouldn't want to take our clothes to the clingins, right?" "Cleaners" corrected Harry. "Magnificent places, stains and hems….amazing" he mumbled. Mrs. Weasley mumbled something about a 'scrubhem' charm. One by one they floo to 12 Grimmauld Place.

In an instant they were greeted by Sirius and his vigorous smile. "Hello everyone!" he said as he took each one of them into a huge embrace. Fred, George, and Ginny walked into the dining room where Bill and Fleur awaited for to sit with them to enjoy their meals prepared specially for them by Dobby and Winky among other happily freed house elves. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted Bill and Fleur with hugs and kisses.

This night was dedicated to them, they would after 2 years, be engaged, finally. Harry and Sirius helped Dobby and Winky with the food plates while Hermione answered a rather desperate chiming door.

"Aww Tonks, Professor Lupin you're here we've just arrived, come on in" Hermione said avidly.

"Ronsie" called a familiar voice, "younger brothers, tiny Weasley" "Charlie!" said Ron as he ran to greet his older brother. Charlie was tall, red-hair he typical Weasley combo, great personality, awesome sense of humor. "Glad to see you little bro" Charlie said messing with Ron's hair.

Remus and Tonks were now in the dining room, Hermione sat by Harry who was sitting by Sirius who sat next to Remus.

Tonks sat by Fleur and Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat side by side on Bill's side. Ron sat next to Hermione, Charlie by Ginny and Tonks. The food had been served, the wine had been poured, smiling glances glared at Bill and Fleur.

Bill was happier than ever he turned to face Fleur whose blurred eyes were filled with tears. She looked at Bill, she as she looked at him said contently and in tears.

"This-makes mee really happee! I'm – looking forward to being a part of this fameely" she burst into tears.

Bill raised his wine glass and said "We thank you for coming, I want to…er tell Fleur that I love her and that I would like to spend the rest of my life with you" Bill now looked at her and kissed her.

Sirius was the first to clap, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley shed tears of joy. Ron tried to hide his own tears, he told Harry "I just get…so e- allergies" Bill chuckled avoiding his own tears "lets eat" he said chocking back.

A variety of food that seemed to match the decorations Sirius had made was being served.

Ron was talking or rather ranting at Ginny from across the table about her letting the yard gnome take all his Quidditch clothes from the shed. Charlie could be heard chatting with Remus about Draconian dragons from Hungary.

Tonks joined in with Ginny and Ron, she thought it was funny to imagine Ron running around the house chasing a gnome for his broom and socks. Fred and George had Harry in a tough spot asking him which of the two was his favorite twin.

Sirius looked around, he asked Bill for the upcoming wedding date, but their conversation ended quickly when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bombarded Bill and Fleur for their thought on grandchildren.

Hermione was absorbing each and every conversation laughing at Fred's joke on Harry, and Tonks view on Draconian dragons. But suddenly she felt someone staring at her. When then Sirius finally said "Hermione". "Oh Sirius the decorations are lovely, you made them yourself?"

"Sure did, went out to London and bought the material myself, I went muggle shopping" said the dark headed man.

Hermione looked surprised and interested at which stores could have Sirius possibly gone to. "Well, not- I mean I didn't shop for a muggle" he said with a laugh.

Hermione giggled, "Well you did a fantastic job" she said. Sirius continued to look at Hermione with admirably eyes; no one had ever acknowledged him, not in a long time. She turned and smiled, she smiled a smile she had never given before.

Sirius got up from his seat and was gone for about 5 minutes. He came back with a book, he stood by Hermione's seat and waited for her to turn around. Harry and Ron were rising from their chairs as Mrs. Weasley and Tonks cleared everyone's plates.

"I was cleaning some of my desks and I found this" Sirius told Hermione. "Sirius this is ..this is the book I've been looking for. How did you- I mean" "You're welcome" he said with a wide smile. No one more than Sirius knew how much Hermione wanted that book, he himself when he was 1 or 2 years older than her had wanted that book which was given to him by James Potter, his best friend.

Hermione put the book in the mantle above the fireplace, waiting angstly for tomorrow so she could read it. She sat in the sofa with Harry and Ron, but all the time while looking at Sirius and him looking back at her.


	2. Eyes like Yours

**Lost and Delirious**

By Emma

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related material. **

**A/N: I have another chapter for you lovely people, please read and review.**

Chapter 2 Eyes like Yours

They continued to stare at each other; it was almost like they were dancing with their glance. Sirius' eyes were glued to her face, while Hermione's traced every path on his.

She had seen Sirius before, of course she had, but never like this. His eyes they were a very faint blue almost gray, like the sky on a rainy day, she thought. He seemed to be happy, well not too happy because he looked confused, lost in their translation.

Hermione had never noticed Sirius' eyes which were very different from Harry's which were emerald green of great courage, or Ron's sea blue which showed someone who was always calm and relaxed. But Sirius' unveiled a man who longed for; she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe, just maybe Sirius needed to…belong to someone.

"Hermione, hello" said Harry waving his hand at her face in order to get her attention.

"Huh, yes I totally agree" she said not knowing what they had been talking about. Harry began to explain why Ireland United was the best Quidditch team, while Ron was fixed on Amsterdam.

Hermione was distracted not listening, but glancing at Sirius who was talking momentarily to Tonks and Remus. Once she noticed he was no longer looking at her she joined in on the conversation.

"So who's a better player Victor or Oliver?" she coolly asked.

"Depends on which side you're on Hermione" said Ron. Sirius' eyes went right to where Hermione was sitting, she was talking and laughing 'I shouldn't bother' he thought.

Noticing the room getting crowded and rising its noise level, he stood and left to the study. "Well maybe it's not so bad Ron" said Hermione. "I'll be right back guys" said Harry as he noticed where Sirius had fled to.

"Okay" they said in unison. He gently knocked on the door, "are you alright? I – I saw you come in here, thought something was wrong" said Harry with a concerned tone in his voice. "Harry come in, you know? You don't need to knock" said Sirius. Harry peaked in through the door, "it's nice to have privacy, at least while you have it." "But are you alright?" "Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, that's all" said Sirius not knowing whether Harry would believe it or not.

Hermione and Ron had begun to argue over Quidditch and Krum, apparently a subject that still bothered Ron. Hermione searched the room for Sirius, 'where is he' she thought.

He wasn't sitting where he was before, 'where is he', she wondered. Ron had stopped talking, he looked at Hermione, she looked wonderful, and she looked wow grown up.

Hermione could see Harry and Sirius coming from the study, Ron turned and followed Hermione's glance. "Harry" he whispered. "What?" said Hermione; she'd just notice neither of them was speaking. "Harry mate where have you been?" asked Ron. Harry told them about maybe staying in Grimmauld, that it would be fun to swap stories with Sirius.

"Yeah! Guys we can stay here and just sit and relax and-yes Hermione we can look over some material for next year too" Harry said excitedly. "What's mum gonna say?" asked Ron.

Hermione thought for a second, perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. I mean Grimmauld Place was a big house, she could perhaps-"so what do you say Hermione, maybe, no, yes?" Harry asked with ecstatic eyes.

"Well, alright but only if Mrs. Weasley says it's okay" she said trying to not sound too excited. "Ron- where's Ron?" said Harry. At the very moment Ron was asking Mrs. Weasley, "Ron, no Sirius has got much to do without you kids trotting along and distracting him" said Mrs. Weasley out loud.

"Molly who are you kidding I have nothing to do" said Sirius from the living room. Mrs. Weasley gave him her most famous skeptical look. Sirius looked at her with his faded blue eyes, "Okay maybe just a little work, nothing big" he said. "Fine, but only if it's alright with you, Sirius?" argued Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh it's alright with Sirius" he said absent mindedly. (A/N:umm) "Yes!" acclaimed Harry and Ron. "Arthur, Ron will be staying with Sirius, Harry and Hermione- wait Hermione, Hermione dear will you be staying too?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione could tell this bothered her, Mrs. Weasley quickly added "I mean it's just going to be the boys, it might get tiresome."

"Mum don't you think she's gotten quite used to it by now?" said Fred with a slight giggle.

"You're right George- I mean Fred" said Mrs. Weasley. "Honestly woman, I'm George" said Fred slightly laughing. "Oh I'm sorry George" cried Mrs. Weasley. "Just kidding I am Fred" he said as he laughed at his mother along with George who came out of the kitchen eating a large chunk of chocolate cake.

Everyone turned and laughed at him, "pointy nose Fred, spotted freckles George, mum" said Charlie. "Oh Fred, George, you just like to give me a hard time" sighed Mrs. Weasley.

"Well we have better get going" said Bill rising from the sofa with Fleur. 'Oui, it was wonderful, Mr. Black thank you for having us" said Fleur. Hermione turned around at Fleur's say of 'Mr. Black' she seemed to not know who Mr. Black was.

Sirius gave a hearty laugh and shook the French beauty's hand, while everyone else bid Bill good bye.

Bill and Fleur had left, not ten minutes later Charlie announced he had to leave too. "Ronsie, little bro's, tiny Weasley, I'm going home, mum, dad, I'll be back in a few weeks in time for the wedding, okay" he said.

"So your not coming home with us too?" asked Ginny in a very sad voice. "Er …no, well where would I sleep, eh tiny Weasley?" said Charlie truly wondering where he could stay.

"You could sleep in Percy's room, ummm speaking of Percy why wasn't he here?" asked Fred. Neither Ron, Hermione nor Harry had noticed Percy's absence.

"You know he wrote to Ginny a few days ago…said he missed us" said George, who apparently had not let Fred know this bit of information. Ginny gave him an angry look "he said the usual" she said facing everyone in the room.

"He also said he wanted to come, but that he would try an see if he could get out of work" she replied to all curious eyes.

"Very well let us leave" broke Mr. Weasley's voice. Hermione, Ron and Harry bid good-bye to the Weasley clan.

Tonks and Remus were extremely quiet until Tonks broke their silence with a huge laugh "I told you, you couldn't sleep with your eyes open" she said. "What are you talking about, Tonks" laughed Remus. "Well that was completely random" said Sirius walking over to the couch and landing his bottom on it with a slight bounce. Ron, Harry and Hermione stood looking at all thee of them, well Hermione was only looking at one person who in return was looking at her.

"Sirius were leaving, Tonks has work tomorrow, and I've got to get my lesson plans together" called Remus. Sirius stood and hugged his friend, said good-bye to Tonks and watched them go. The golden trio waved good-bye too, it wouldn't be long until they would see Moony again or er Professor Lupin. Hermione just realized that now she was alone with Sirius, well Harry and Ron too, but oh dear where would she sleep, she hadn't thought about where she would sleep. Sirius looked at her with his faded blue eyes then said "Harry, Ron you know where to go" Harry and Ron ran upstairs.

"Hermione come with me" he said gently. She looked up to face him, instead she rested his eyes on his, 'gosh their beautiful' she wished to say. Sirius smiled and walked upstairs, she followed. He opened the door it was illuminated with candles already and frames of panoramas and flowers.

"And this is your room" he told her. "Thank you" she said, looking at her feet instead of him. "I –um had it decorated some time ago in case Harry invited you" he said. Hermione looked up he was blushing, she had never seen Sirius Black blush. "Thank you Sirius, you're the best" she said. "Er sleep tight, I cleaned for bedbugs…so don't worry" he said with a laugh. Hermione saw Sirius and she saw a man, tall, black hair, not shaggy or long, but well groomed.

She saw him and she saw a lost – faded glance in his eyes. "Good night, Sirius" she said while landing a soft kiss on his cheek. He could smell her perfume it smelled like jasmine, very sweet and innocent. "Good night, Hermione" he said. She walked into the room and glared at his eyes, they were telling her something. She was willing to find out what.


	3. You're the Right kind of Wrong

**Lost and Delirious**

by Emma

**A/N: I want to thank all of my readers, please help me not get restless. I have been caught up with homework, that I don't have much time to write as much as I would like to. Also it's that I can write pages and pages about one chapter. This weekend is gonna be crazy, only time for writing is Friday and Saturday. I love y'all! But let's hear from:**

**Makotochi- umm no, yes and maybe, yes. **

**Terrenis-sama- Thanx, I will try my best to not let you down**

**The weirdness- sorry it took too long, but yeah cliff are good, that way you come back for more Mhaaaaaa **

**Fantasyfaerie- yes, yes Happy Birthday K. hope you like your locker décor. And I already answered your q's personally. **

**Lilred-07- Okay Sirius is 37 yrs old, I decide to not make a veil story, it would have totally thrown me off. I don't really like time traveling, but I'll read it. Harry and Ron are 17, while Hermione is 16 going on 17 in Sep. **

**Mai Gamit- okay no veil it would have thrown me off. Bunnies? umm good idea! I agree too! Tonks and Remus are cute together, I was implying that all through the chaps, hoping it would be obvious for the readers. **

**Ch 3 You're the Right kind of Wrong **

Sirius watched as Hermione closed the door, she was amazing, he thought. A sudden interest towards Hermione had entered Sirius' mind. Hermione stood by her door listening for him, she had no idea he stood on the other side waiting for her to open the door.

"No I'm not crazy this is just ridiculous, impossible and wrong" she said out loud to herself.

She said this and she tried to believe it, but she couldn't forget how he had looked at her. It seemed that for a few seconds there was no one else in the room when he looked at her. This made her feel confident on who she was; maybe she was more than just Hermione, friend, companion, bookworm, studious, silent. Maybe she has been just too shy to embrace herself as a woman.

Sirius began his way downstairs, he was exhausted; he needed to go to bed and think about what had just happened, tonight.

"Harry, what do you think about Krum and Hermione?" asked Ron.

Harry looked at Ron; he noticed he was either concerned or angry. He didn't know how to answer, butI guess I should tell him the truth "they're just friends, why?" he asked quite perplexed on why Ron would be asking something he already knew the answer to.

"Well, maybe Hermione hasn't been too clear on her terms with Viktor, but they're just friends" said Harry.

"You think? Maybe they're—" Harry looked at Ron and before he could say anything else he said "Ron, Hermione's our friend, she would tell us if she –or well she would tell us, she knows we love her and that we want the best for her." Harry's eyes were now beaming green more than they had ever done.

"I'm not sure what she's telling us, one day she's happy, the other she's not, then she's happy again, then she's not, then she's hap-."

"Okay, okay I get the point, but that's because she's a girl, she can be a handful" Harry told Ron.

Ron stared at him; they were quiet for a moment, once they had digested what they both had said they broke out in a laugh.

"Look at us, talking like idiots about Hermione. We should umm go to bed" said Harry still laughing. Harry went to his bed and pulled the covers almost to his face. Ron didn't even bother to neatly place the pillow by his face; he just slammed his body on his bed and fell soundly asleep. But first he let out a laugh "Ron, shut up."

Hermione lay in her bed looking at the ceiling all she could think was 'Sirius.' She closed her eyes and thought _'Sirius.'_

CLANK, CLANK, CLANK "Mr. Harry Potter, sir wake up" called a tiny voice. "Ehh!" called his sleepy voice as he stirred in the covers. CLANK, CLANK, CLANK. Dobby continued jumping on Harry's bed. "Mr. Harry Potter…..lazy" he whispered, CLANK, he jumped on Ron's bed. "Mr. Ron, sir" he moved his shoulder like crazy. "Mr. Harry's friend, Ron Weasel- wakes up" Dobby said jumping madly on Ron's bed.

"Mr. Ron Weasel, Mr. Ron Weasel, Mr. Ron Wea-"BONK. Ron had thrown his pillow at Dobby. "It's Weasley' he muttered in a sleepy voice. Dobby scurried across the floor and left, Harry and Ron were relieved they wanted to continue sleeping, at least while they could, summer was coming to an end busy schedules laid ahead.

"Did he leave?" asked Harry

"I guess" said Ron.

Not long before they drifted back to sleep the door slowly opened with a creak, small footsteps could be heard then……SWISH.

"Ahhh my eyes, my eyes" screamed Ron as he covered himself.

"Dobby, what gives?" asked Harry covering his own face with his arms.

Dobby had drown the curtains to let the light in right in their faces.

"It's a beautiful morning, sirs" he said with a jump and his fist in the air.

"Oh and Winky says breakfast is ready" he said leaving out the door.

"Blimey, it's 7:30"

"Too early" said Harry looking at his red-haired friend and going back to sleep.

Hermione stirred in her bed, she awoke to the sound of water. She looked at the ceiling, it was a faded pink with white clouds moving about. She rose from her bed and was in awe when she saw where she was.

"WOW"

She stepped out of her bed, she looked down the floor was… water? Was she walking on water? Her feet did not sink in, they merely floated above the floor. She looked around her, one wall looked like there might be an ocean inside her room, the right wall looked very much like gardens, there were beautiful flowers blooming at sight. But everything seemed to be beyond the wall, she couldn't touch it, she could only see it and hear the beautiful sounds of the ocean.

She went to her dresser, she looked at everything that was on it, a music box, brush, barrettes, hand creams and more hair accessories, as well as hats that were in a drawer. Before, Hermione could wonder what she would wear, she went around the room opening a door that led to a desolately lit bathroom, then another that was a dark closet.

Then she stood by the huge window by the book shelve, she yawned and stretched it was amazing. Something grabbed her attention, it was something moving on the book shelves. She looked closer there was a large rectangular shaped crystal globe.

"What is it?"

Approaching the globe one step at a time didn't take her long to figure out what it was, it was a large glass menagerie.

"O my goodness" she said out loud, "they're moving."

There was all sorts of tiny animals moving inside the crystal globe. There were lions, giraffes, bears, birds, dragons, unicorns, Pegasus, cherubs, and all sorts of animals that looked like tiny statuettes moving about the globe. "WOW" she said in complete awe.

"I have to-" she ran out the door, looking for Harry and Ron. She didn't know which room was theirs.

'_Guess I'll have to try them all' _she thought innocently.

Door after door after door- at last one where it looked like someone had been sleeping there. She walked in with curious eyes, eyeing the room she had just entered.

"O my gods" this was certainly not Ron and Harry's room. She heard someone approaching the door, as if they were to leave the room. She sneaked back out of Sirius' room and back to her own.

That was close; she didn't know what to do, so she went back to bed. Not long before, she heard someone knock at her door.

"'Mione are you awake?" said Harry waiting for her to give a sign she was alive.

"Can we come in?" said Ron, hoping she would say yes.

"Umm I'm coming; I'm going to change, okay"

'_Change' _she thought, '_what I'm I going to change into, I brought no clothes with me.'_

"Okay, then we'll be downstairs" said Harry, he and Ron walked downstairs while talking about how great it was to be 'home.' (A/N: AWWW)

Hermione heard loud clanks and laughs coming from the kitchen, she hurried opened the closet door she had opened before, only this time it wasn't empty.

Her suit cases, and S.P.E.W. buttons were in her closet, along with a note from Mrs. Weasley.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have enclosed this note to you because you are more likely to act responsibly. Take care of the boys, make sure Ron doesn't continue to eat those bitter-bites Fred gave him, as for Harry help him not get into trouble._

_Take care dear,_

_Love, Mrs. Weasley._

"You'd think I'm their mother"

"Hey, you…..elf" she heard a very familiar voice call.

Quickly she pressed one S.P.E.W. button to her shirt and took 3 others with her.

"Good morning, everyone"

"Good morning Hermione, sleep alright? Did you find your room okay?" asked Sirius giving Hermione an expression that said _'I didn't do it.' _

"You know? I did, it seems to me like there's something magical about this place." Sirius looked up from his pancakes and faced Hermione while chewing very slowly, an amused expression spread across his face.

"You are aware this is the wizarding world you're in right?" muffled Ron.

Dobby and Winky were sitting in their chairs across from Harry and Ron, they were nibbling on their pancakes. Hermione noticed they also had small doll size cups of milk by their plates, she smiled at Sirius, she knew this had been his idea.

"Mmmm, I'm very aware which world I'm in Ron."

They all continued to have breakfast, constantly chatting about Hogwarts and "Ye olde days at Hogwarts."

Sirius finished his meal as did everyone else, he cleared the table, and when he came back Hermione was gone.

"Hey ummm where's Hermione?"

"I dunno, probably color coding her binders"

"Uhuh!" said Sirius interestingly.

Sirius chuckled "Hope you guys don't mind helping me clear some stuff out of my study, and if you do I don't care you're still going to help me"

"Can we play Quidditch afterwards?" wondered Ron.

Sirius was now walking in and out of the study carrying heavy boxes full of 'rubbish' he said.

"Sirius, we've been at this for hours, now can we break?", Harry's flushed cheeks indicated that it indeed was time to take a break.

"Yeah, sure take a nap, eat a snack, break a leg, wait no don't break a leg, I'd be in trouble with your mother, Ron."

"Okay"

"Let's get our brooms"

"Just a few regulations, no flying inside the house and play nice, and don't break your glasses"

"Why you think he said that?" said Ron trying to recall a time when he had broken Harry's glasses.

"He and dad probably flew around the house, I bet he broke his glasses sometimes" said Harry, a slight smile spread through his face.

"I've never broken your glasses" replied Ron as if being accused.

"No, you've stepped on my glasses"

"Oh yeah."

After breakfast, Hermione had hurried upstairs with Dobby and Winky, she wanted to help Winky be more accessible, Dobby was complaining a be more accessible, Dobby was complaining a bit too much.

"Thank you very much thank you, Hermione" said Dobby gratefully.

He and Winky walked out from the room that had been prepared by Dobby himself, they both walked out wearing big hats and shorts instead of rags.

Grimmauld Place was a very large place, yes it was indeed. She'd never once even seen any of the other rooms other than the kitchen, den, fireplace, restroom and the place where she slept. This time she was determined to explore what more can she see. The halls were quiet, too quiet, there was an open door, one which she was so anxious to see what lurked inside.

The room was large and there was books, papers, portraits and furniture everywhere. There were piles of books that formed a mountain and if someone were to hide there they certainly wouldn't be found.

The people in the photographs were moving and eyeing her every move, while only flipping a book. There was a photograph in a fancy, dusty frame. It was a much younger Sirius with 3 girls and a little boy, not much older than Sirius. One of the girls had dark hair, fair skin, deep sea blue/green eyes, the other girl was blond with a long nose and the youngest looked thin with a very round face, brown hair to her shoulders, the boy had black short hair with a big nose. They looked 'happy' seemed the photo was taken unexpectedly because Sirius was winking at the camera.

Another picture that caught her attention was one with a certain red-haired girl and a certain wild-haired boy, they seemed to be 17 yrs old, they wore Hogwarts robes. Hermione recognized them both, they were Lily and James Potter. James had Lily engaged in his arms, while it looked like she was pushing him away; however they were both laughing.

"Mmmh,mmmh"

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin.

"It's only me Hermione" said Sirius in a soft voice.

"I took that picture you know" he said taking the frame from her hands.

Hermione could tell how much it hurt to talk about his friend.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Hermione do you know-"

"I do actually" she said nearing him.

She gazed into his eyes and saw faint longing and solitude.

"Do you know what were doing –were-"

Hermione interrupted with a kiss that took him head over heels.

"I ….you're beautiful" he whispered softly in her ear.

And then broke their passionate kiss, "why do you…I can't do this to you, you're Harry's friend, you're young."

"When you asked me what were we doing-' you've taken over me Sirius, I'm thinking about you at night" –

"we direct a dance of glances"

"If I were you I wouldn't ask"

Their noses were touching, "I wouldn't ask at all" she whispered, taking him into a kiss. She was so inexperienced, but he seemed to know what he was doing.

"Harry have you seen Hermione?"

"Not since this morning"

"Sirius, Sirius"

"Mmm" I have to go, I – there coming"

"Damn it"

"Hey Sirius have you seen Hermione" Harry called from the kitchen.

"Umm..NO!" he yelled from the room where he and Hermione stood hand in hand.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"I'll be waiting for you"

And with a swift she left as soon as possible.


	4. What I like about You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I know it's been long, and you guys have been in need of an update! I've been occupied w/ dance people give me a break I dance for TBT, it is stressful..ok anyway I am also aware that _something_ as some of you have mentioned needs to happen in the story…some pizzazz. Well be patient b/c im gonna start out slownot as long a chaps as the first 3, at least until I incorporate the new stuff. Hopefully…now people will start to buy some interest in my story!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ch.4 What I like about you **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

For two weeks know Harry, Ron and Hermione had been staying at Grimmauld Place. And for two weeks it had been the frequent meetings between Sirius and Hermione. Day by day they met in the corridors, Sirius had notice as the days went by that Hermione was indeed playing hard to get. And he…well it was he's style.

"Harry do you know we have to, have to pack _tonight_." "Otherwise we'll never get anything done around here!" called Hermione from under the bed where she was retrieving all the books she had spread the night before will trying to do some quick reviewing before term began.

Under a huge pile of muggle clothes it would have been impossible to find Harry. He and Ron sure missed the Burrow now, Mrs. Weasley's presence would have been appreciated at this moment. Clothes everywhere, shoes gone missing and sock smelly. On the other hand Sirius was Sirius, cool, laidback, down to earth and was just too funny. And the funniest was that many people now stopped underestimating his humor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ever since he had been given a trial, he was a new man. He had left behind the shaggy, robe (A/N: although he still gave off some shaggy-ness), the hair had to go according to Tonks, who had been in charge of making Sirius up after his trial. Of course that Sirius was not too happy about the idea, however he was glad that Remus had talked him through it.

Of course that talk on the street and the _Prophet_ along with those at the Ministry of Magic were not admitting still that danger was coming their way and Voldemort was indeed coming back. There had been safety measures taken by the new Minister of Magic. Lots had changed since the day Lucius Malfoy had been arrested along with all the other death eaters.

Local towns were safer and much more tranquil, however it was that tranquility that bothers many in the Order, and the Aurors are walking in and out of Grimmauld place now more than they did before during the summer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione was hurriedly putting all the books in her trunk, while Ron was sorting socks into a pile. Without speaking a word he turned around and looked at her, wishing she would turn and look back at him. Ron for a long time, since he had met Hermione he was not in love with her. But it was more than like, he was somewhere in between.

"Ron, you reckon I should take this?" she said pointing to the huge _Mysteries of Magic _book.

Ron, however, did not answer. He gave her a weak smile. (A/N: If only she knew)

Hermione continued to put all her books away one by one she dusted them, very slowly. It would almost be around the time Sirius came by. She didn't know what it was that she liked about him, 'maybe it's his new hairdo' she thought or the way he spoke to her, maybe the attention he gave her, or the fact that he always seemed to whisper in her ear all the things she had always wanted to hear.

Ron quietly waited for her to finish daydreaming because she didn't seem to be packing books anymore.

"Um 'Mione" he said rather disconcerted.

Harry rushed in, red in the cheeks, "guys? Were ordering take out tonight, I asked Sirius and he said anything we wanted he would go get." Hermione and Ron's face lit up, "food!" Ron said with a great enthusiasm.

"Harry that's dangerous, you know that" Hermione's eyes glowing.

"How dangerous can it be, it's just London" Harry argued.

"Yeah, the muggles can't be that bad, I mean they don't even know him, what's he gonna get anyway?"

Ron looked hungry and frustrated, he looked from Hermione to Harry in confusion. (A/N: ever had that feeling when you're hungry?)

"Pizza he went out to get pizza"

"Harry, I haven't had it since….since"-"forever"

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?"

"Right, Harry, Ron needs to know the 101 on pizza"

Harry and Hermione did there best to explain pizza to Ron.

"Wow" "I know that's the same thing I said when I tried food in the wizarding world" said Harry

A few minutes later Sirius arrived cursing under his breath, "Here's the pizza, I need to get in contact with the Order."

"What's wrong? What happened? Why have you got to talk to the Order?" they all asked in unison.

"Nothing, you keep yourselves out of this" he turned and looked at Hermione before closing the door behind him. "I mean it" he whispered.

"Ah great, what do you think is up this time, just when we were having a wonderful summer."

"Harry do you think this may have to do with…." "I don't want to imagine anything Hermione"

"I'm gonna go check if Sirius is ok, I'll be right back" and before either Harry or Ron could say anything she walked out of the room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a knock on the door, Sirius was pissed off to what he had heard at the pizza parlor in London that evening and he did not want to be disturbed.

Knocking persisted.

Sirius was getting impatient (A/N: you'd think he'd just open the door)

There was one more knock before he approached the door with great disgust.

"What!" he said almost losing his temper before seeing it who was at the door.

"Oh Hermione it's you come in, come in forget what I said back there everything's fine"

"Sirius you know that something is wrong and----" she had broken into tears.

"ooh why are you crying pretty thing, don't cry everything will be alright"

"No it won't, nothing is ever alright!"

"Why are you so worried about something you don't know? Huh I'm here, haven't I told you that nothing will happen to you or Harry or Ron while I'm here"

This time she was looking straight into his eyes, grey meeting with a distinct brownie orbs. His eyes could so easy be read, they told you everything he was feeling, and he was feeling worried and also love a very bad combination if there was someone who wanted to harm him or anyone in particular.

"Of course I'll be taking special care of you" he said as he grabbed her into his arms and held her tight.

"oh I'd really hated myself if something ever happened to you" he whispered

He held her close without any contemplation he kissed her brow, Hermione turned and looked at him his face was marked by battle scars he had overcome over time, although they could not be seen. She touched his face and pulled him into a long kiss.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Order members began to arrive, Tonks was accompanied by Remus, Kingsley and Moody arrived also. Each one had a worried expression on their face, but neither knew exactly what was going on. They had only been called to come to Grimmauld Place as soon as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silently, Sirius broke their kiss.

"Stay here if you like" he whispered in her ear.

"I have to go back" she giggled. "There gonna start to wonder why I'm here with you  
alone."

"Let them know, let them learn that there is no age for love" he said grinning all the while.

"I love it how you speak your mind, it's something I don't do often" she said looking quite sheepishly.

"Oh no love you do it all the time, just listen"

She smiled at him.

"That's what I like about you"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile in the outskirts of London, where the hermit lay. A hood figure stood by a tall Sycamore tree, staring at the tall, old someone.

"I trust you shall do this qquickly"

"I will master"

"Do not fail me or it will be your blood that will run"

(a/n: forgive the delay, hope you like it.)


	5. Here with Me

Disclaimer: I neither own characters or the titles. Hahah-a chickies and hotties, I would like if you would listen to any one of the title chapters in their song version while reading the chapters.. sorta gets you in the mood. I admit this was not my idea either.

A/N: does there have to be an author's note at the beginning of each chapter:sits and thinks it through…: "YEAH!" About the song stuff, they're of my personal liking although there might not be many that are like that great as in WOW SONG :you know those that don't rock your WOW FACTOR:listen to this one it's Dido's one of my favorites, it's on the Love Actually soundtrack. : I love anything by Dido: Anywho….chapter…oh chapter ……there it is enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 5 Here With Me

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione isolated herself from Harry and Ron, for what was the zillionth time this summer. She was tired trying to digest all that was happening in her surroundings, Bill and Fleur's engagement, Sirius, the idea that there was war but neither the good or the bad were doing anything. Nothing was happening, well at least not until today.

"Sirius, what exactly is going on?" Mrs. Weasley's face had shouted, her face voiced wrinkles that were never really there. "Molly I think we should just wait until Dumbledore gets here" repeated Mr. Weasley.

Tonks was sitting in a corner chair reading the latest copy of the Quibbler with great intensity, while Remus paced from one side of the room to the other, probably not being aware of a whole he might have carved if Dumbledore hadn't arrived just then.

Dumbledore entered the room, he looked the same way he always did no worry in his face, as if no idealism of evil had ever existed. Anyone who would have looked at him if they weren't so occupied in their own chaos would have noticed his peace.

"Hear now, lets all take a seat, I'm sure whatever it is we can deal with it"

Everyone took a seat, there were 12 chairs for 12 order members 12 of the over 100 people who now took part in the Order of the Phoenix.

"Now Sirius tell us what it is you heard this evening, and do not leave anything out" added Dumbledore "tell us everything."

Sirius eyed the room with his great grey orbs, "Well this evening I took off and went to get something to eat" he paused took a deep breath and ---"and where was that?" Dumbledore was now beginning to comprehend where he was taking this. "I went to a pizza eatery, near Gallery in London. I was standing in line when I heard a familiar voice talking to a muggle" he paused, not knowing if to continue or not for the concern looks on their faces.

"Please continue, dearie" said one of the many new members of the Order. He gave a nod and continued, "he was threatening the muggle, told him incoherent things, but I did hear one thing…he was put under the crutacious curse, and that's it that's all I heard, I'm sorry I made you come just for that."

Remus, turned to look at Sirius face and back at Dumbledore, his friend wasn't telling them something. There was something more to that story than he was letting them know.

Molly, and Aurora Podemore were eager to hear what else Sirius had to say, somehow they too knew there was something more.

"You mean to say that that's IT, there's nothing more" Mr.Weasley's face was red and agitated.

"Now, now, let's not get worked up" said Tonks nervously turning to Remus, and Sirius, she too knew and did not like Sirius silence.

"WORKED UP, NOT WORKED UP, Nymphondora" yelled Kingsley, "the MAN OBVIOUSLY KNOWS SOMETHING AND YOU WANT ME TO NOT GET WORKED UP?"

"Now wait half a minute, no one calls me Nymphondora and gets away with it" Tonks was standing up from her chair ready to face Kingsley for his abrupt comments that were out of place, Remus also rose from his chair and stood in front of her as if he were her Knight in Shining Armour. (A/N: ;-p)

Arguing began to rise between the Order members, neither of them was making anything out of the situation. If anything it sounded like neither of them wanted to face what was to come, one because they were at peace in a time of trouble, and two they didn't know what was going to happen.

Dumbledore was sitting comfortably in his chair, listening to all of them argue over small insignificant things, he sat there and let it go on for awhile, let them clear whatever was in their chest before taking the next step.

Rising from his own chair finally, he spoke "Poppycock" everyone stopped what they were doing and sat while laughing. Very old trick of Dumbledore's was a relieving charm whenever things get over exited for no apparent reason.

"Alright, I think we might favor of some refreshments now, Minerva will you do the honors?" "Certainly Albus" and with a swift of a wand pumpkin juice and butterbeers were served along with trays filled with ham, and turkey sandwiches.

"How many are we here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Harry, mate you think you can give me a hand?" Ron was stuck head out in a window. Harry came through the door laughing hysterically, "How did you?" "Never mind how I got stuck, help me" Ron joined in on the matter.

Someone knocked at the door.

"What were you trying to do?" Harry insisted.

"Pig, was outside the window, and he couldn't get in so, I---"stuck your head out" they both said in unison. "Yeah" said Ron. "Anyway, he couldn't get in and neither could I."

Harry noticed Ron was clutching at something in his hand, "what is it?" "Dunno, something from Ginny, I suppose" he said ripping open the letter.

"What's it say" said Harry eagerly, a little too eager for Ron took notice and gave him a suspicious glance.

"What? Maybe she needs something" he said at Ron.

"Sure mate, sure and The Weird Sisters are my cousins"

"Anyway what does it say?" said Harry changing the subject.

"_Dearest Ronald Weasley, _

_Time has surely past, it's been 6 weeks and ½ since we've last seen each other. My trip to Sweden was pretty cool, I brought you something, but unfortunately your owl refused to take it. _

"Oh dear"

knocking continued at the front door.

"Harry I think someone's knocking"

"Hermione will get it" just as Harry had said this he looked at Ron and they both ran for the door.

No one was supposed to know that there was such thing as 12 Grimmauld Place, only Order members and as far as they could remember they were a few already there.

"Should we open the door?" Ron asked Harry, who seemed to have the slightest idea.

"I don't know, well.. no I don't think it's anyone we know?"

Ron blinked inevitably "I mean no muggles know, and there are a few people here"

"So" continued Harry. "So we can open it"

The knocking persisted.

"Get your wand, Ron" "What?" said Ron extremely confused.

"Just in case" said Harry.

"What are you expecting to get knocked out or something" Ron's voice was panicky.

"No, but better be careful, even if it's for show" Harry winked agreeing with his best friend.

On the other side of the door stood a man with a curling lip and dressed in typically black robes.

"Would someone care to open the door" he called irritably from the other side.

Harry and Ron opened the door in cadence as if waiting for something to attack them both. And in fact Snape was looking at them in morbid. "Impressive, Potter, Weasley anymore of those crazy shenanigans and you'd end up as an Order operative" his face was cold, his eyes seemed tired and full of sarcastic remarks.

"Sorry, had you been out there too long?" asked Harry trying to make decent conversation.

Snape looked at him and ignore his question, "Is there…are the…where's Black?"

Harry could not stand Snape just for being Snape alone, but when he started to act smart and irresistibly conceited he just had it. "Sirius is with Dumbledore, and 10 other Order members in that room" he pointed at a closed door at the end of the corridor.

"Thank You" and he walked away and towards the door.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Loud and aggravated voices could be heard just 5 minutes in after Snape had entered the once peaceful room.

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Sirius.

"Listen, we need to go out there and make sure everyone is alright, we don't know who this person might be" said Kingsley in a much more toned voice.

"I think there is someone here who knows more than he's letting us know" Snape's voice had lightened the faces of those who had suspected of Sirius as well.

"OH YEAH WELL SO DO I" Sirius temper had reached its peak he need a break.

Sirius took flight out the door leaving all other Order members to wonder.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well are you gonna finish reading that letter?" Harry wondered avidly holding Ron's letter.

"Oh yeah, sure but shouldn't we go see what 'Mione is up to?"

"You're right I haven't seen her since…." Harry concentrated to think when was the last time he had seen her around the house "a while" answered Ron.

"Yeah well we could but she's been real umm" words came really slowly today for Harry; "mysterious" Ron's face was blank and bored. "But you know what I really don't want to go up there she's been asking me questions lately" said Harry his eyes were round like, and his face as red as Ron's hair. "Why?" asked his best friend quite confused. "Ummm no reason" it was obvious to Harry; Ron had no idea what he was talking about. "Whatever mate, just don't get me involved" "Well, lets go ask Dobby for some

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius walked out the room slamming the door behind him. He paced the corridor from one end to the other and back again. Then he walked out further and saw the object of his affection sitting by the window still, looking out the window in thought.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she turned to face him and kissed him gently on the lips, slowly Sirius began to deepen the kiss, his tongue slightly seeking for an entrance Hermione opened her eyes and smiled.

He ran his hands down her waist and let them rest on her; her left hand traveled his face and traced a small scar below his left ear. He had initiated the kiss, but soon wish he hadn't awoken the passive Hermione, she awoke feelings in him he had never knew he had. He felt the blood rush to his head, his knees weak and stomach tighten, and she kissed him more and more as he moved her away from the window.

He was going crazy, forgetting that the house was full, and anyone ranging from Harry, to Ron to Tonks to Dumbledore or worse Snape could see them. Sirius holding her close to his body pushed her against the wall where they continue to engage in what was now more than a kiss.

Her hands clutched to his shirt as he pushed up against her, then he stopped and looked down she was close to him, so close she could hear his heart beat.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to her ear, "I'm so sorry I shouldn't ….I--" his eyes glistened with sadness.

"Shhhh, you shouldn't have stopped" her voice was quiet and calm. Looking right into his eyes was what had captivated Hermione that night, they were worried yet calmed, untroubled.

"Mmmm, I didn't want to" he said giving her his peevish smile.

"I could tell" Hermione's eyes suddenly fell to his waist.

He drew closer and whispered "I want you to know, that this isn't a game, I'm not---you're too important to me, I will never hurt you, let alone let something happen to you. For years I've been in a dark phase of my life, until that night I found the light in your eyes"

Hermione laughed softly and looked at him as if daring him to say something else, and he didn't waste a second. "What? I did and I'd give anything to tell the whole world how I feel about you" he smuggled his face in her neck pecked it with his lips. Hermione giggled, "And how is it that you feel about me." Sirius unburied his face and met his eyes with hers, he gave her a short laugh " Hermione Granger, Miss Hermione Granger, my Hermione Granger" he said and turned to her "oh wait do you accept." She was all smiles laughing at the playful gestures he made, "yes, I accept" "okay, I can continue now, just making sure." Then he continued making faces at her until she drew him closer to her, pressing her own body against his, feeling what she stirred in him with much fervor.

Sirius closed his eyes and let her kiss him this time, risking everything. (A/n: they could be heard ;-p) "I want you" she said as her lips traced his lips, he let her play with him teasing him, gently kissing him here and there. He pulled opened his eyes and said "I love you." Hermione's kisses grew stronger with confidence; he closed his eyes again as she stretched out his arms and traced them with her fingers. His knees were bent, his stomach was tight, he smiled whilst her kisses as her fingers traced his arms.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snape was preposterous making Sirius sound like he was the boss, claiming he probably had not wanted to be in the Order, but was in the Order for shame, "That's enough Severus, we are neither here to defame anybody for any reason that is not our own" Dumbledore's blue-eyed gaze was fixed on Snape.

Remus was not at all surprised at Snape's false accusations; in fact he was pleased to know Dumbledore had caught his attention before he himself went and shut him up.

"I'm going to go out and check Sirius is alright" he said as the conversation grew quieter.

(Oh Sirius was alright, alright.)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He moaned quietly only for her ears to hear, "mmmmm" she said in delight opening her eyes for the first time "mmmm" he mimicked.

"There's something I want to give you" she said her hands were hidden in his, "there's nothing you can possibly give me that would compare itself to you alone" 'gods she's beautiful, her smile I'll never forget her smile.' "Well I still want you to have it" she pulled her hands out of his and reached for her neck, she struggled to get her hair out of the way when Sirius pulled it back, stroking it gently. "I want you to have this" she pulled his hands together in front of her and fitted something inside them.

Sirius gaze fell to his hands and opened them, it was her necklace. A delicate shiny chain with a faint blue small butterfly on it. "I fear I won't always have you here with me, but you'll have me with you."

"Hermione, I don't have--"he turned to her a weak smile on his visage, eyes that were glazed with tears. "You've given me the most important thing you've got" she said facing him and then meeting he's grey deep seas "your love" she stretched to reach his ear "I love you too Sirius, I love you" she whispered. "I'll always be here with you Hermione, my Hermione."

The sound of footsteps traveled to Sirius ears (A/N: mmm padfoot instincts).

"Padfoot, you alright?" "Are you okay, I heard noises coming from over here"

Sirius smiled at Hermione. "He has the ears of a werewolf, I tell you no doubt" said Sirius laughing.

Remus walked at a slow pace giving his friend some space. Then as he approached, he heard Sirius talk very loudly indicating he was not alone.

"And that is why I don't like pumpkin juice" he said with rather enthusiasm.

Remus laughed as he caught sight of Sirius putting something into his pockets.

"What are you laughing at?" Sirius said looking from Hermione to Remus with an amused expression on his face. "You were there laughed, few years later story repeats itself and you laughed again, for the millionth time it was not funny" Sirius said finally breaking into a laugh.

"Ahh Hermione, Sirius must have been telling you about the time---"Sirius interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah I did she doesn't need to hear it again" he said playfully.

They began to walk towards and out of the corridor.

"Well then you're alright I can see" Remus calm stare turned to Hermione and back at Sirius. "Yeah, you keep him laughing like this Hermione and he'll be the happiest man"

Hermione turned to look at Sirius a glare that questioned if Remus knew about them, Sirius winked at her, "umm Moony why, why would you say that?" he asked suspiciously while turning back to Hermione. "Oh no reason, Hermione has a really good sense of humor I hear" Remus said.

"Ooh" said Sirius raising his eyebrows comically.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aurora Podemore was finish reading out of a very old moldy looking book called _Triumphs and Victories_ by Jean Jean Pierre.

Tonks was nodding off towards an empty spot to where a shoulder would have been, she fell right onto the cold floor.

"I thought so I'm going to have to go down and prepare dinner" said Mrs. Weasley as she helped Tonks from the floor.

"Molly you are kind, let us take a bathroom break" said Dumbledore as he disappearated.

"Molly, I'm afraid Severus and I will have to leave almost immediately" said Minerva McGonagall as she walked towards the door and towards Snape.

"Oh nonsense, at least stay and have something quick to eat" she insisted as she was ready to call for Ron, Harry and Hermione

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dinner everyone"

"Merlin, Molly you've cooked for one too many people" said Kingsley

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

In less than 10 minutes Mrs. Weasley had prepared Roasted Chicken, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes (Dumbledore's favorite), lumped potatoes, a variety of soups and fresh bread, butters, and Roasted almonds.

Dinner was quiet at first Ron, Harry, Tonks and Hermione were engaged in conversation while Dumbledore, Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Severus were intrigued by another one of Bills stories. Sirius was chatting away with Remus, while directing his sight at Hermione, she was laughing, he wanted to capture that moment forever.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one, it's my favorite so far mmmm I wonder why….:walks away scratching head:Read ..although if you're reading this you should have already read it so Review! Please….:-) Oh and all questions will be answered not to worry I know where I'm going…it's all in me head. Ta-Ta only 17 more days until Half-Blood Prince!


End file.
